wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Wraiths
The Lightning Wraiths are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter founded on the 37th Millennium as a successor to the White Scars. As such, the Lightning Wraiths retained some of the White Scars' traditions and combat doctrine. They were created in response to an increase in Drukari activity in the Segmentum Obscurus. The First Preceptor, Khugal Khan, had forged his chapter into a swift and silent killing machine with the guidance of the first Iakugo, Tarac Re'Nali to deal with the Dark Eldar efficiently and as penance for a failure that had cost Khugal his honor and the life of the Great Khan Chaigut. A chapter born from shame, hate, and vengeance, the Lightning Wraiths are a reclusive chapter with traditions that derive from various death and warrior cults of their home planet. As such, they are quite autonomous from the Imperium at large, sometimes acting on their own accord rather than from the orders bestowed upon them. Their loyalty is questioned at times, but they have proved time and again that they would rather die than betray the Imperium that Jaghatai fought for. Very few are welcome among the ranks of Lightning Wraiths, and in turn very few trusts the Chapter. Marines hailing from the chapter are taciturn individuals, speaking only when the situation requires clear and concise communication. Even then, they speak very little to those who are not of the Lightning Wraiths. The only exception to their introverted attitudes are the White Scars, as the Lightning Wraiths are fanatically loyal to their forefathers, and children, as a deep patriarchal instinct that was never removed from psycho-indoctrination compels them to protect the next generation at all costs. However, in the fields of battle, the normally introverted marines turn into savages fuelled by their undying rage. Although they avoid direct confrontations, the savagery within the Lightning Wraiths directs them to the heart of an enemy flank, leaving a bloody swath as they cut down anything that was too slow to react to their advance. At the end of a battle, they are the last ones to leave. Not to act as a rearguard, but to scavenge any equipment that was left behind and could be of use to the Chapter. As of the 42nd Millenium, the Chapter is currently recovering from the near decimation of two Battle Companies, otherwise known as Pillars of Wisdom, during the expansion of the Eye of Terror into the Cicatrix Maledictum. Massive warp storms had appeared after the Fall of Cadia, and the fleet containing the 5th Pillar of Wisdom was begotten with misfortune as one such warp storm coalesced on its flight path. The accompanying 2nd Pillar of Wisdom's fleet was close enough to receive some of the survivors of the 5th, but it too had suffered losses in its attempt to rescue some of their brothers. Chapter History A non-''Codex'' compliant Chapter, the Lightning Wraiths believe the ''Codex Astartes'' to be too rigid and too constraining. While they do not despise the Codex, seeing as Guilliman's words have some wisdom to them, their utter disregard for the word of Guilliman gain the ire of devout practitioners of the Codex, such as the Hammers of Dorn. Their lack of compliance with the codex has resulted in disagreements between Lightning Wraith Captains, otherwise known as Viceroys, and other chapters in response to various threats to humanity. They believe that the best strategies stem from long years of experience, as the insight a Veteran provides in the chaotic dance of war is just as good as any passage in the book of Guilliman. Part of the reason why they do not comply with the Codex is due to their preferred style of warfare. The Lightning Wraiths combined the Raven Guard's reconnaissance tactics and the White Scars's hit-and-run tactics to great effect. They always search for the enemy's weaknesses and capitalize on it without mercy in a manner such that the enemy is left dazed at the speed and ferocity of the assault. As their combat doctrine is a combination of speed and stealth, the Chapter has no need for Devastator Squads or armored vehicles. The lack of armoured vehicles such as the Predator and Land Raider would have substantially decreased the firepower that the Chapter could lay on the enemy. This was shortcoming was mitigated by their expansive airforce and a set of forbidden weaponry last seen during the Great Crusades. A part of their armory also includes equipment taken from abandoned battlefields and repurposed for Astartes use. The possession of these controversial weapons was the Chapter's saving grace during their first encounter with the Tyranid menace. Many of their traditions are taken from the savage natives of their feudal homeworld, Morozhko. Although they recruit from many worlds, each Lightning Wraith is expected to spend time with the locals of Morozhko during their training to become an Astartes. From the aspirants to the Chapter Master, otherwise known as the Preceptor, every Lightning Wraith has spent years learning the ways of the savage natives of Morozhko. There are three main tribes that an aspirant must learn from. The death cult of the Vossmortin, the warrior tribe of Laeda-Krovus, and the nomadic hunters of Oxthonik. When an aspirant has an easier time integrating into one of the three tribes, then the heads of Chapter Command will take interest in the aspirant. It has been recorded that the most devout of Chaplains came from the Vossmortin, the greatest of Champions were of Laeda-Krovus and the stealthiest of scouts learned from Oxthonik. Founding The First Lightning Wraith The Lightning Wraiths' history is deeply rooted in vengeance and hate. The seeds of the chapter were sown during a White Scars campaign against a Drukhari invasion of an Imperial Colony on 672.M37, where a Harlequin Troupe ambushed one scout squad conducting surveillance. All but three members of the squad barely managed to survive due to the timely interference of White Scars Bike Squads. One of these survivors was future Lightning Wraiths founder and Preceptor Khugol Drakon. Khugol was unique among his peers because he was not chosen from a multitude of promising Chogorian souls to take part in the chapter’s trials. When he was a child, the White Scars came to his world in order to purge it from a xenos infestation. During their arrival, one of the chapter’s Thunderhawks had landed near Khugol’s home village. Rather than be stricken by fear and hiding from the unknown and terrifying noises, the boy that was to become Khugol snuck out of his village to investigate the landings. His young mind bore witness to the disembarkation of White Scars armoured vehicles in flashes of white and red. Curiosity had coaxed the boy to approach and attempt to sneak into the large spacecraft in order to learn more about its machinations. Due to his inexperience in the fields of stealth and his childish eagerness to satiate his curiosity, two individuals thwarted the boy by the time he reached the ramp. One was a giant clad in pure white armour, with scrolls and animal bones dangling from chains and thick twine cords or welded onto flat surfaces. In his hands was a massive falchion that glowed with barely contained energy and on his back was a bulky jump-pack with its machine spirit growling with anticipation. The other was slightly smaller, but a giant nonetheless. Unlike his armoured compatriot, the smaller of the two men could barely be seen as a cloak of changing colours hung from his shoulders and a hood covered his face. Although, small glimpses of white armour can be seen on areas not covered by the cloak. The boy did not know what they were, and had perceived them as scary aliens. As such, he tried to attack them with his tiny fists. His efforts were for naught as at that moment, he was trying to fight Scout Sergeant Ugon Tavre and Lord Executioner Chi-Long Khan. Although the two men were able to subdue the boy without any effort, they were interested in him as his fighting spirit and fearlessness was something seldom seen in children not belonging to a Death World or the underhives of a Hive City. As such, they took him into their ship and sent him off to Chogoris for training when the extermination of the xenos on the boy’s planet was finished. The boy, then named Kol’rha, was subjected to the White Scar’s training regime upon arrival to Chogoris. Kol’rha struggled in many fronts, as the plains of Chogoris were unfamiliar to him and the shift from his world to White Scar’s savage lands was so sudden for his young mind. The main source of his struggles were surprisingly from the other aspirants. Some of the Chogorian youths despised him for he was an outsider and felt that his presence was a crime against their ancestors. As such, many of them made it their personal missions to make Kol'rha's life miserable. However, young Kol'rha's spirit was strong and unyielding. He took each act against him as a challenge and retaliated against them with wrath burning in his small heart. His actions gained the respect of many of his peers. Morozhko: Homeworld and Battlefield After the Chapter's Founding, the Lightning Wraiths sought out a suitable homeworld within their assigned sector of Segmentum Obscurus. Through expeditionary fleets consisting of a handful of squads and a member of the high echelon, the Lightning Wraiths soon found the Feudal World of Morozhko. The head of the expeditionary force that found Morozhko was a former White Scars Stormseer named Tayang Ganbold and with him was one squad of scouts and one squad of Tactical Marines. At the time of their arrival, Morozhko was experiencing a prospering Iron Age. The frigid surface was littered with Empires of varying sizes and might. The largest and mightiest of these empires was known as the Ghonzi Empire under the rule of a man named Lord Amadeus Schreifter. The Ghonzi Empire and fifteen other empires scattered across the habitable plains of Morozhko formed the Volair Coalition. It was the prince of the small nation of Inxi that had spotted the Lightning Wraiths' landing ship and because it was a part of the Volair Coalition, it shared the knowledge regarding the new arrivals to its allies. Before long, every single monarch became privy to the news that a star fell to Morozhkan soil and was tempted to investigate it. And so, as the Lightning Wraiths expedition party landed, dignitaries from every Morozhkan Empire came to greet the strangers from the stars. Initially, they thought that the Astartes were messengers from the God-Emperor who have come to deliver them to Humanity's Lord and Ruler, cluing the Lightning Wraiths in that Morozhko was an Imperial World. Little did the Lightning Wraths know that deep within the Ghonzi Empire, a daemon laid dormant and it was awakened when it felt the psychic presence of the former White Scar Stormseer. The daemon had been banished to the Warp centuries ago by the White Scars and it longed for revenge against the warriors clad in white and red. It had managed to crawl back into realspace at the dawn the Morozhkan Empires, but only through a foolish Morozhkan's attempts to peer into the void. Even then, the daemon was trapped inside a mirror and was used by the Lord of Ghonzi to peer into the other Empires' state of affairs so that he may capitalize on any weaknesses. This was how the Ghonzi Empire grew to its massive size and it was how the daemon began its plot of revenge. As the many monarchs traveled the Morzhkan wastelands in an attempt to greet the strangers, the daemon's plans began to unfold. As she wandered the hallways of the Ghonzian Fortress, Lydia Ergenweld, the wife of Lord Schreifter, was drawn to the hidden mirror through a seductive and hypnotic song that emanated from it. Before she knew what was going on, the daemon possessed her and used her body to murder the Lord of Ghonzi a few days after his arrival. Through false tears and sorrow, the possessed widow blamed the 'demons from the stars' for murdering Schreifter and demanded that every kingdom should join arms and remove the invaders from the planet. Initially, many of the Kingdoms refused to listen to her demands, claiming that it was just her grief that was directing her actions. However, strange murders began to plague each of the Morozhkan empires, each one was immensely brutal and can only be achieved by beings of great strength. Fear and panic began to seep into the minds of the monarchs, and when one of them became the victim of the brutal killings, they sprang into defensive action. All but nine amassed their armies to march towards the Jirae Mountains in order to drive the strangers away. The nine monarchs who refused to drive away the Lightning Wraiths were part of a union known as the Order of Brehus, named after the first Lord of Morozhko and the Mountain King of Jirae. These nine lords immediately set out to the wastelands with a small coalition of their families and honour guards to warn the giants of bone and blood red. When they arrived, Ganbold had already sensed the daemon's malign presence and had contacted the rest of the Chapter for aid, but was told that it would take a few days for the closest expeditionary fleet to arrive. Even if their warning was obsolete, the Monarchs of the Order pledged themselves to the Lightning Wraiths under an oath of honour at the moment of arrival. They guided the Astartes to a hidden tunnel network under the infamous Jirae Mountains so that they may prepare for the war before returning to their Kingdoms to marshal their troops. The Lightning Wraiths had the beginnings of kinship with the Monarchs of the Order as those mortal men and women were considered outcasts by the majority of the 'civilized' empires of Morozhko. Each monarch of the Order ruled an empire at the frontiers of Morozhko's plains, pushing the limits of humanity's resilience and desire to expand. Some of them even bond with the volatile fauna and either make them into their pets or as their war beasts, from an enormous avian capable of transporting two heavily armoured warriors known as the Ayur Hawk to the Polshta Nemeans, lions coated in pure white fur that frequently stalk the only volcano in Morozhko - Mount Estia. Some still clung to gladiatorial rites of passage for teenagers, so that their warriors would be a fearless and experienced flock. Others practiced a variation of the Imperial Cult that places a heavy emphasis on death and ascendance to the Golden Throne. As the nations Forging the Chapter The Chapter's first true test was on __ M__ when a Dark Eldar raiding party invaded their homeworld. Aedalur Massacre At the wake of the 9th Black Crusade, an enormous Space Hulk exited the warp at the edge of the Aedalur System. Accompanying the massive machine was a small fleet of Khornate warships, with Yhar’gol, a Khornate Champion with an insatiable drive for daemon ascension, commanding the invasion party. The attackers consisted of the Chaos Warbands, the Hand of Khorne and the Blackblood Hounds, as well as auxiliary support in the form of daemon engines and an entire Traitor Guard regiment of Khornate Cultists hailing from the Bellowing Daemon Cult. The first planet that was invaded was the feudal world of Salis. The entire population was either murdered or indoctrinated within a week by a company of Hand of Khorne Berzerkers. However, only the strike cruiser Song of Violence was provided for the attack of Salis. The rest of the fleet remained beside the space hulk as it made its way through space towards the Forge World Nivera. As the space hulk slowly drifted in space, psykers that were either planetside or serving in a nearby Imperial ship began to writhe in agony or jerk spastically as they experienced a seizure brought about by an immensely powerful psychic presence. The sight of astropaths and navigators foaming at the mouths, screaming in pain as they spasmed on the ground scared those who were unfortunate enough to witness the phenomenon. Merchant ships were not able to enter the warp in order to make a quick escape due to the phenomenon, rendering them effectively trapped in the warzone that encompassed the Aedalur system. Some psykers became a conduit for a warp gate, spewing forth daemons of Khorne upon the populace of a planet or the crew of a ship. Amidst the agony she felt, one astropath had projected a powerful psychic message with the remaining vestiges of her energy. The sheer might required for her astropathic message to be sent coupled with the pain of feeling malicious psychic energies caused her to perish. Her final act was what would save Nivera from total destruction as a fleet consisting of the Lightning Wraiths' 3rd, 4th, and elements of the 8th Pillar of Wisdom received her message and warped into the system a few hours later. The carnage that met the Lightning Wraiths as they returned to realspace was nothing short of sickening. The carcasses of destroyed ships drifted lazily in the void. Worlds that were subject to the Khornate Fleet's bloodthirsty warriors were either burning or stricken with a red miasma that clouded the minds of the weak-willed. Each world conquered gave the fleet more followers and gave Khorne more devout worshippers. The centre of their attention was on the drifting Space Hulk inching closer to Nivera. The Hulk was identified as "The Silent Blade", with Imperial records claiming that it was last seen at the aftermath of the 5th Black Crusade. During their journey through the Immaterium, Magister Polsheyeska Khazan had sensed the powerful psychic presence that was killing Imperial psykers in the system. When they returned to real-space, he was subjected to the full offending might of the psychic aura and it caused Khazan to fall to his knees. Despite the pain that he felt deep within his immortal soul, Khazan was able to use his gifts in order to pinpoint the source of the presence. Before he forced himself to a state of unconsciousness to protect his brothers from a potential psychic backlash, Khazan relayed to the Viceroys of the fleet that the presence's source was deep within the Space Hulk. Before the Lightning Wraiths could act upon the information bestowed upon them, they received news that many of the Khornate Fleet's ships had broken off formation and were headed straight to Nivera to drop their cargo of warriors and Berzerkers. This update forced the Lightning Wraiths to split up what forces they have between killing the source of the psychic energy and protecting the Forge World. Viceroy Attilus Paran volunteered to board the Space Hulk and requested all present Veterans as well as Machinists to aid him in his hunt for the Chaos psyker. The rest would deploy on Nivera to aid the Mechanicum's defense forces on the planet. Viceroy Paran and the Veterans were given the rare duty of donning Terminator Armour for their mission in Space Hulk. Death of Laiko On ___.M__, Preceptor ___ was conducting the Chapter's centennial tradition of giving the White Scars a tribute consisting of over one hundred promising aspirants. The 1st Pillar of Wisdom and the 9th accompanied him in his journey to Chogoris. However, during their transit through the Warp, the fleet was forced to return to realspace as the tides of the Immaterium became too tumultuous to travel in. They exited in the ___ Sector, where the Agri-World Laiko was located. As soon as they exited, they received distress calls from the Agri-World. The calls told of a cult uprising that appeared out of nowhere consisting of mutated cultists. Suspecting a Genestealer Cult, the fleet immediately closed the distance to Laiko and sent its scout teams to investigate. The Lightning Wraiths had resorted to using heavily modified equipment from the chapter's armory to combat the devourers. Through the use of modified Chem-cannons stolen from abandoned Bane Wolves and flamers with a more potent mixture of promethium in their tanks, they managed to hold off the threat from devouring the Agri-World Laiko. The chapter’s usage of these modified weapons proved to be their saving grace from total annihilation during a confrontation with a splinter force belonging to Hive Fleet Kraken during the Second Tyrannic War. However, the swarms of the Great Devourer had proved too much for the Chapter and they began to take heavy losses. With a heavy heart, Preceptor Antalleus Kiro ordered the deployment of the Harbingers and the infamous Desolation of Khan to lay waste on the Agriworld. The deadly combination of promethium, toxic chemicals, and radiation killed scores of the smaller broods and weakened the larger ones significantly. There had been repercussions for their usage of terror weapons from various chapters, but the Lightning Wraiths paid no heed to them as the grief that burrowed in their hearts for the death of the Agri-World numbed them from the scathing remarks of those who weren't there. Dawn of the Primaris Despite the losses that the Chapter sustained at the dawn of the Dark Millenium, the Chapter remained true to its oath of tribute to their progenitors. As such, the Lightning Wraiths' 1st Pillar of Wisdom was on Chogoris when the Ultima Crusade's fleet arrived on the White Scars' homeworld. The arrival of Guilliman was accompanied with the introduction of the Imperium's next generation of elite warriors, the Primaris Marines. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World Morozhko is a hostile feudal world, cast in an almost permanent winter due to its distance to its star. Fortress-Monastery The Crypt of Brehus is a massive tunnel network hidden within the heart of the Jirae Mountains. It is both the Lightning Wraiths' Fortress-Monastery and an honoured shrine dedicated to the Lords and Ladies that were part of the Order of Brehus. There are nine entrances to the Crypt, each one is blocked by thick plasteel doors that only open when the Chapter's Vicars decide that it is time to accept new aspirants. However, finding these entrances is not an easy task, especially during the aspirant trials as the harsh weather of Morozhko coupled with the almost impossibly steep Jirae Mountains hide the tunnels from the untrained eye. Even if one manages to find an entrance, they would have to traverse the pitch blank tunnel while avoiding the creatures that reside within the shadowy depths. If they manage to survive these first set of Trials, they will be greeted by another plasteel door that only opens through a dual biometric system, as the Chapter Serfs tasked to guard the doors outside and inside are required to have their blood drawn through a hidden scanner at the same time. Behind those gates is one of the revered Tombs of Brehus. Each entrance leads to a Tomb that contains a Lord or Lady of the Order. To the general populace, these Tombs are shrines of the Imperial Cult. Many brave the treacherous Morozhkan mountains in order to pay their respects to the heroes of the Uprising and to profess their undying faith to the Emperor. To the aspirants, the Tombs are a sign that their path to become Astartes has truly begun. Within the highest peak of the Jirae Mountains lies the Sanctum Astralis, an observatory that is psychically attuned to the Immaterium's everchanging paths. The Magister and his Viziers reside within the Sanctum and use it to scry into the everlasting void to search for any calls for aid or drifting Space Hulks ripe for an expedition into its bowels. Wards are engraved into the walls of the Sanctum in order to prevent any potential exploitation of the psychic attunement by the daemons of the Immaterium. Sometimes, they abduct and train Blanks to guard its sole entrance so that neither the daemon within nor daemons without may exit or enter the Sanctum. Rites of Recruitment Chapter Organisation Many of the Lighting Wraith's ranks were taken from the armies of the Morozhkan Monarchies. Specifically those of the nine monarchs that remained loyal to the Imperial Truth during the Morozhkan Uprising. Officer Ranks * The Preceptor - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Chapter Master, the Preceptor is chosen by a cabal of men consisted of well-respected members of the 'Farshan', the Armorium, the Librarius, and the Viceroys. He leads the First Company into battle. * Ensigns - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Primaris Lieutenant. A new addition to the Lightning Wraiths' ranks, the Ensigns are a Viceroy's second-in-command in the battlefield and his personal bodyguard. However, as with all Primaris Marines, Ensigns are not trusted by the Firstborn because even if they have the gene-seed of the Khagan they are only Lightning Wraiths in name as they do not have the mutations. * Viceroy - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Company Captain. These men lead a company into battle and are often in charge of diplomacy with other Imperial forces. As such, many Viceroys are taught by Morozhkan nobility and poets in wordsmithing along with expansive knowledge in human psychology. It is said that Lightning Wraith Viceroys are among the best diplomats in the Adeptus Astartes due to their extensive knowledge of how the human mind works and their silver tongues. * Vizier - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Chief Librarian. * Magister - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Librarian. * Koval '''- The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Forgemaster. A position of both prestige and respect, the Koval is the greatest Machinist within the Armorium. His skill makes him the only person qualified to conduct maintenance and repairs on the Chapter's Relics. The Koval is also the one who creates the guidelines on how to modify and tinker equipment that was scavenged off of the battlefield, a secret that the Chapter's Oathtaker guards vehemently. * '''Machinist - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Techmarine. The Chapter's expansive airforce and high numbers of bikes demand a fairly high amount of specialists trained by the Adeptus Mechanicus to maintain and repair these tools of war. Due to their training with the Mechanicus, they are forced to renounce their oaths of non-augmentation in order to gain the knowledge that the Priests of Mars selfishly guard. * Bannerlord - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Standard Bearer. Carrying the pride of a Pillar of Wisdom into battle is a great honour, but one that comes with great risk. Every enemy of the Imperium knows by heart that those who carry the standards is responsible for upholding the morale of an army. This knowledge drives them to seek and desecrate any Company standard that enters the warzone. This duty is only given to accomplished Veterans of the Lightning Wraiths as they will ensure that nothing will ever desecrate the banner. Specialist Ranks * Iakugo - Instead of having a champion in each company dedicated to hunting down enemy warlords, the Lightning Wraiths have one Champion to represent the entire chapter. The Iakugo, meaning "bewildering force" in Common Morozhkan, is the greatest warrior in the Chapter. His previous name would be forgotten, as it is a tradition for him to become one with the weapon that bears the same name as the position he is to hold. His duties consist of safeguarding the Preceptor, spearheading mass assaults, and hunting down Warlords. The Iakugo is the Preceptor's shadow, his guardian and his executioner. With an oath of silence and a mask of Jaghatai Khan welded onto his face, the Iakugo is seldom seen or heard as he lurks in the shadows but is never too far to intervene any attempts on the Preceptor. * Vicars - Vicars of the Chapter are the amalgamation of an Apothecary and a Chaplain of the Codex Astartes. Healers of both mind and body, the Vicars are held in high regard and are often the ones with a security detail accompanying them with the exception of the Chapter Master. Due to the combination of two roles, the Reclusium and the Apothecarion are also merged into the 'Farshan', a Laeda-Krovian word that roughly translates to 'House of Healing' in Low Gothic. There is also a larger than normal amount of Vicars, when compared to a Codex-Compliant Chapter's amount of Apothecaries or Chaplains, to compensate for the combination of two roles. * Oathtaker - The Oathtaker is the combination of a Reclusiarch and a Head Apothecary. Those who are given this position are responsible for inducting Neophytes into the Chapter, overseeing ascensions of Captains and Chapter Masters, and ensuring that the Chapter's relics are cared for. Oathtakers are also the ones who keep the Chapter's dark secrets under wraps. Only the high echelons of the Chapter know of the secrets that an Oathtaker guards. One such secret is the location of the Chapter's gene-seed repositories. Line Ranks * Dragoon - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Tactical Marine. They are the only ones beside the Stalkers and the Harbingers who have access to the few heavy weapons that the Chapter keeps in their armory. Heavy Bolters with a drum magazine and Rocket Launchers are the support weapons of choice by Dragoon Squads as their combat doctrine requires them to be mobile even with the presence of heavier equipment. Dragoons are also extensively trained in mounted combat and either use the bikes as a means to travel great distances or as a means to wage warfare. Those who dedicate themselves as members of a Bike Squad are split into two designations: ** Hussars - Those who prefer strike hard and from a distance while in motion ride in Attack Bikes and are known as Hussars in homage to the heavy cavalry of the __ Empire, famed for their flawless piercing charges through an enemy's formation. **'Lancers' - Those who prefer to close in with the enemy ride the Assault Bikes and are known as Lancers in homage to the highly effective anti-cavalry formation that __ used during the Morozhkan Uprising. * Skirmisher - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of an Assault Marine, a Skirmisher has mastered the art of close-quarters combat as well as guerilla warfare. Skirmishers are also the ones who are trained to pilot each type of aircraft in the Chapter's Air Force. * Jäger - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Scout. * Kapitulant - The Lightning Wraith's equivalent of a Sergeant. Specialist Formations * Stalkers - '''Stalkers are a covert infiltration team of Astartes specializing in sabotage and decapitation strikes against the enemy while deep behind enemy lines. Stalkers typically consist of particularly gifted scouts that have finally earned their Black Carapace. This means that each member is a fully-fledged and armoured Battle-Brother. Armed with Stalker Bolters along with one support weapon and enough explosives to demolish 5 hab-blocks, their purpose is to cause as much havoc at the heart of the enemy. They are the precursors of an assault and if they were to fail in their mission of eliminating the enemy's leaders, they are heavily armed enough to act as diversions as the assault takes place. The integration of Primaris Marines into the Chapter increased the number of Stalkers as Vanguard Primaris Marines, specifically Eliminator Primaris Marines have found a place within the ranks of the Stalkers. * '''Dark Prophets - Dark Prophets are squads of disgraced Astartes who have shamed the Chapter through their pride or lack of self-control. Like the Sagyar Mazan of their forefathers, these warriors are put under a death oath and would spearhead any engagement or act as the rearguard in order to restore their honor. Their insignia would be blotted out, indicating that their actions have made them unworthy of wearing the mark of a Lightning Wraith. Squads would be led by Veterans hand-picked by either the Preceptor or the Oathtaker and each Veteran would be given permission to execute any Dark Prophet who is beyond redemption. * Harbingers - Harbingers are marines who are tasked to render the very ground they stand on inhospitable and impossible to use. Harbingers are treated with a kind of sympathy within the chapter as they are given the difficult job of transforming Imperial ground into a wasteland to deny any enemy resources. Despite the similarities to the Destroyers of the past, Harbingers are different because they were not warriors with no qualms with rendering worlds unsuitable for life. Rather, the roles are given to those who have bleeding hearts as they understand the severity of their tasks and would take great care to ensure that there will not be a second occurrence at the same location. Armed with promethium-based weaponry as well as hand-held Chem Cannons stripped and modified from Imperial Guard Banewolves, Harbingers either scorch or disintegrate any lifeform on a planet's surface. Furthermore, Harbingers would have an iron mask fashioned in the likeness of their faces prior to the assignment so that when they perish in battle, they will be buried with dignity. Order of Battle The Lightning Wraiths' Chapter composition is quite similar to that of the White Scars, with a heavy emphasis in Bike Squads and Land Speeders. However, due to the lack of armoured vehicles and Devastator Squads, the Chapter has a large focus on aerial superiority as their large airforce is their solution for the decrease in firepower. The Chapter also has some Terminator suits in their armories, but they are only used for investigating Space Hulks as the dangers are too great for regular power armour. The Lightning Wraiths' Companies are called Pillars of Wisdom as tribute for the 9 Virtues that the 9 Loyal Kings upheld during the Morozhkan Uprising. Each of the Companies represent a Virtue, and each Viceroy is given a duty that coincides with said Virtue. *''Perseverance'' - * *''Self-Reliance'' - The wealthiest of the nine monarchs, Commander __ had provided his allies with equipment that they normally would not be able to gain due to their low funds. * *''Discipline'' - Guardian __ was the leader of arguably the most militaristic empire of Morozhko. *''Fidelity'' - Keeper __ was the descendant of a long line of Ecclesiarchal Adepts and with his rule, the teachings of the Imperial Cult were deeply ingrained into the hearts and minds of the Order of Brehus. *''Honour'' - Warden __ led an army of men and women who have tamed and bonded with Ayur Eagles. * *''Valiance'' - Master __ was a very shrewd and quiet individual. His small army was composed of some of the best hunters that have ever graced Morozhko and they had impressed Vizier __ with feats of stealth that could only be described as ghost-like. The title 'Master of Shadows' is bestowed upon the Viceroy of this Pillar of Wisdom for his superior stealth and tracking skills among his battle-brothers. Like many Successors of the Khan, it is difficult to keep any Lightning Wraiths companies perfectly organized. Especially since autonomy is encouraged and practiced by each squad. Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine The Lightning Wraiths prefer to either deal with their enemies in one fell swoop as fast as possible or to whittle them down with hit-and-run tactics accompanied with sabotage. As such, they do not have any Devastator Squads or armoured land vehicles in their arsenal. The heavy equipment would not only struggle to keep up with the insane speeds that the Lightning Wraiths conduct their attacks, but would also slow down the speed of an assault. To compensate for this loss of firepower, the Lightning Wraiths have an extensive and large air force at their disposal. Their ships contain enough Stormhawk Interceptors, Stormravens, Storm Eagles, Thunderhawks and Land Speeders to transport the entire Chapter en masse to a planet's surface. Aerial Superiority is a crucial component of any Lightning Wraith strategy because without their air force, they do not have enough firepower to deal with opponents that are too numerous or too sturdy. Furthermore, they have two scout companies so that the acquisition of intelligence regarding the enemy's forces will be easier and so that more sabotage ops can be executed. The higher number of scouts is necessary as there are times that the enemy has total aerial superiority and an infiltration operation is a fulcrum in which the tide of a battle will turn to the Lightning Wraith's favour. Stalkers are an integral part of the Scout Companies and of the Chapter as a whole. It is because decapitation strikes are favoured by the Lightning Wraiths as battles fought through attrition are seen as too costly by the Chapter. Night Operations are also favoured as their mutations provide them with advantages from a tactical and a psychological standpoint. If an enemy's defenses are too strong for a Lightning Wraith assault, they either cut off the enemy's resources and wait for them to destroy themselves from within or attack from the underground with the usage of a Hades Breaching Drill which are piloted by Chapter Serfs. Either way, the Lightning Wraiths would see the enemy be destroyed from within. Whether from the madness and desperation of the populace or through the wrathful and swift destruction wrought by Astartes. No enemy has the right to survive in the eyes of these Scions of the Khan. Total destruction is their only sentence, both for their crimes of treason and to ensure that their ways of warfare are known to few. However, when the Lightning Wraiths are forced to be on the defensive, their tactics change. If an objective has to be held, the Lightning Wraiths would construct expansive underground tunnel networks around the mission area. A total far cry from their usual tactics, but a viable strategy that was perfected through combat simulations held underneath the tunnels of the mountains of Morozhko. These tunnels are heavily guarded, filled with traps, and designed to confuse those who dare to use them. Above ground, fortifications are also connected to the tunnels, which is a great boon to those who aid the Lightning Wraiths with the defense as they are able to move from one place to another in comparative safety. Granted, they would need a Lightning Wraith alongside them to act as a guide. Chapter Beliefs Among Teachers and Students One belief of the chapter is that their true purpose is to teach and be taught. As teachers, it is their duty to enlighten the lost and ignorant empires of humanity. It is their duty to inform a populace of the Imperium and to let them know that their duty lies in the tithes they must pay either in resources or able-bodied warriors. The Chapter sometimes acts as a catalyst for technological and scientific growth in a feudal civilization through discreet means. Some of the Deans, warriors who are too wounded to return to service, venture through a planet to teach the illiterate how to read and write. As students, each Lightning Wraith studies history, psychology, diplomacy, various dialects of Low Gothic and many other facets regarding the lives of mortals in order to gain insight on both ally and potential foe. Each Astartes bearing the insignia of the Lightning Wraiths has the virtue of humility molded into his psyche, as knowledge cannot be attained through pride and stubbornness. Knowledge from Xenos are always taken with suspicion, but utilized nonetheless if it means to serve the Imperium. Furthermore, while the chapter only has good relations with the White Scars, information from the mouths of older warriors, regardless of Chapter, is taken out of respect. This is most noticeable in the position of Iakugo. Every Iakugo is both a teacher and student of the martial skill required to wield the twin-blade relic weapon. The artful battle technique is only known to the previous Iakugo and the serfs that he taught. The serfs under his tutelage are aspirants that are gifted in combat, but were unable to receive the gene-seed due to genetic mismatches. These serfs have made a blood oath of secrecy under the watchful eyes of the Oathtaker and breaking it will result in a death sentence via ritualistic execution by his peers. When a new Iakugo is inducted, it is the duty of these serfs, whom are known as the Bladekeepers, to teach the Astartes. If the Astartes refuses to be taught by the Bladekeepers, he fails the first test of his induction. It was said that humility and patience are paramount virtues of the first Iakugo, as he was the one who began this tradition. Furthermore, the new Iakugo is also expected to teach future generations of Bladekeepers so that the revered martial art will not be lost. Failure of his tests of induction would result in the Preceptor inducting the Iakugo aspirant to the Dark Prophets for his sins of pride. Due to this belief of the importance of knowledge, every Lightning Wraith is an accomplished scholar. Prior to any deployment, a strike force will scour Imperial records to gain knowledge on the opponents that they will exterminate and on the land they will fight in. Topographical charts, historical records, battle reports, xeno-biological data, and psychological profiles are some of the many mines of information that a strike force will gather from in order to better prepare themselves. In the case of a defensive campaign, the Lightning Wraiths will endeavor to learn every secret that a planet may hold in so that any potential points of exploitation will be dealt with. Purity of Flesh The Lightning Wraiths despise bionics and the thought of voluntarily replacing body parts with augmentics is anathema to them. It is their belief that when a warrior's limb is severed or an organ is destroyed, a part of the warrior's soul is lost. To replace a severed limb or an organ is to desecrate what remains of the warrior's soul. Only through a proper death will a warrior's soul be truly whole and at peace. Bionic limbs, eyes, and organs are only accepted out of pure necessity in order to serve the Imperium. Dreadnoughts are considered an insult to the warrior who is interred into one as the fallen must be rewarded with eternal peace once they have paid their tithes to the Imperium with their own lives. If a Space Marine of great skill or experience has suffered wounds that would render them unfit for combat for the rest of their lives, they are given the option of either the Emperor's Peace or to be the mentors of future generations of Astartes. Those who choose to become mentors are the ones who collect aspirants from the Morozhko natives or of other planets during a campaign and would be the ones who forge them into space marines. Undertakers and Protectors The Lightning Wraiths have a dour outlook on the mortality of humans, seeing as they are all small pieces in the enormous Imperial machine. Astartes, Inquisitors and Rogue Traders are not exempt from the Lightning Wraiths' nihilistic views, regardless of their importance to the Imperium as a whole. Anyone who has to work with the Lightning Wraiths will be subjected to the Chapter's apathetic and indifferent temperament. This is sometimes perceived as disrespectful behaviour, which causes quarrels between the two parties. Their views on the inevitability of death gave way to the abandonment of the ideals of honor and glory, seeing as these values are of no use to the dead. As such, they consider feuds and rivalries between Chapters or Regiments as a waste of time and energy. They also find competitiveness distasteful While they see everyone as worthless pawns in the grand scheme of things, they will acknowledge those who have garnered their interest, either through feats of courage, martial skill, or guile. Receiving praise from the Lightning Wraiths is very rare, but is always accompanied with acceptance among the ranks of the Lightning Wraiths. Sometimes, they will even recruit mortals as part of the support staff that aid in the day-to-day rites of the Chapter if they believe that the mortal has earned that honour. Though, if the mortal(s) in question are the ones who request to be a part of the Chapter's support staff, more often than not their request will be granted. Despite their nihilism, the dead are treated with the utmost respect as was taught to them by the natives of Morozhko, even if the dead are subjected to the Chapter's looting. A small portion of the Chapter will always remain on a planet after a war to aid in the burials of fallen warriors. Rites of the Fallen are taught to each Battle-Brother by the Vicars so that they themselves can give the dead a proper Imperial burial. Additionally, if a planet has unique burial traditions, those who remain will take the extra effort to learn the planet's traditional rites. This also results in the Chapter frequently seconding Astartes to Imperial shrines that contain the tombs of Imperial Saints as guardians. However, they are surprisingly very protective of children. Time with Morozhkan natives had instilled a form of paternal code within the Lightning Wraiths' ethos. Any child that dared to approach a Lightning Wraith is met with warmth and wisdom. They go to great lengths to save children from any threat that looms over a world. Sometimes, they abduct children on a planet that have the characteristics and qualities that they seek for among Morozhkan aspirants. Scars of the Progenitor One tradition that the Lightning Wraiths proudly share with their forefathers is the White Scars' scarification rites. Although, their scars are given a reddish hue rather than off-white because the Lightning Wraiths believe that Gene-Seed As successors of the White Scars, the gene-seed of the Lightning Wraiths was initially found to be stable and free of aberrations, save for the underlying curse that every scion of Jaghatai suffers from. However, a century after the gene-seed was implanted into the first Lightning Wraith Neophyte, mutations began to surface. The first mutation that was spotted is currently known as the "Wraith's Flesh". A Battle-Brother afflicted with this mutation would gain greyish, translucent skin coupled with significantly brighter arteries that can be seen from a distance. Dissections conducted by Chapter Vicars found that this mutation was caused by defects in the Melanchromic Organ. There is speculation that this mutation is a result of the planet barely receiving any sunlight from the planet's sun due to the nigh constant overcast that plagues Morozhko. Further investigation by Vicars revealed that the fully-functional Haemastamen boosted an existing evolutionary trait from the inhabitants of Morozhko. The mortals of the world are accustomed to traversing the abundant mountain peaks without any specialized equipment, thus their blood has higher hemoglobin levels than an average human. As such, the Astartes of the Lightning Wraiths have exceptionally high hemoglobin in their blood, much higher than a regular Astartes', which results in their blood being a very shade of red. The second mutation appeared after 150 years since the implantation of gene-seed upon the first Generation of Lightning Wraiths. Commonly known as the "Wraith's Sight", those who have been stricken by this mutation gain increased sensitivity to bright light due to a hyperactive Occulobe, to the point that the Astartes afflicted are required to constantly wear their helmets. The afflicted also gain a form of heat vision when total darkness, where the temperature of objects can be estimated based on how brightly they glow through the eyes of those with the Wraith's Sight. This is also accompanied by the iris and pupil losing their hue, resulting in a milky white eye. Precursors to this mutation are uncontrollable tears of blood leaking from a marine's tear ducts. Like the "Wraith's Flesh", the Wraith's Sight is a boost of an existing evolutionary trait of the Morozhkan natives. The constant overcast of Morozhko made the inhabitants of the frozen world have an increased sensitivity towards sunlight. The combination of these two mutations gives the Astartes an appearance worthy of his namesake. The deathly pallor coupled with the pure white eyes makes the warriors of the Chapter seem that they are undead deliverers of Imperial Retribution. This is capitalized by the 8th and 9th Pillars of Wisdom as the psychological advantage that their appearance provides reduces the morale of any enemy caught in an ambush. The Primaris Reivers that have been recently adopted into the Chapter's ranks also seem to maximize the effectiveness of these mutations to destroy the will of the enemy before shots are even fired. Their unnatural appearance has also given birth to a rumor that the Magisters of the Lightning Wraiths are Necromancers that use the bodies of their fallen as a means to bolster their ranks. Primarch's Curse: Savagery Within The genetic curse of Jaghatai's legacy is also felt by the Lightning Wraiths. A savage mindset that is contained through the constant vigilance of both the marine and the members of the Farshan. The curse is necessary as it gives the Lightning Wraiths strength at times where others would have faltered. Those who cannot restrain themselves or drag themselves out of this cloud of wrath and death are interred into the Dark Prophets, specialist squads with death oaths cast upon each member for shaming the chapter through their lack of discipline. The curse usually manifests itself in two stages, but the introduction of the Morozhkan genome has resulted in an unforeseen third stage: *'Level 1 (A Moment Unrestrained)' - The Battle-Brother's discipline begins to slip and falter, allowing brief moments of untamed ferocity to emerge in the heat of battle. Often, the Battle-Brother will not even know that he is succumbing to this savagery, and it requires the presence of his Brothers to warn him of his failure. *'Level 2 (Suppressed Rage)' - Within the darkest reaches of the Battle-Brother's mind lurks the shadow of his rage and fury, seeking any opportunity to emerge, and causing the Battle-Brother to become belligerent and quick to anger. *'Level 3 (Wrath of Khan)' - The Battle-Brother's rage and fury becomes too great to contain and his mind becomes clouded with thoughts on how to unleash it. When given an opportunity, he recklessly throws himself onto the enemy with complete disregard for orders and discipline. If he is unchecked for a prolonged period of time, he will begin to lash out at both friend and foe. Notable Members Chapter Fleet *Woe of the Forgotten (Battle-Barge) - This ancient ship has been in the possession of the Lightning Wraiths since its inception and was among the gifts that Chaigut Khan's successor had given Khugal prior to his departure. Over the years, it has been modified to suit the Chapter's combat doctrine, namely larger hangar bays so that more of the Chapter's airforce can be stored within the massive vessel and the speed modifications that are common among the ships belonging to Jaghatai Khan's sons. Chapter Armoury The Chapter has a high number of aerial vehicles, from the humble Land Speeder to the enormous Thunderhawk Gunships. Within the armoury, a unique variant of the Storm Talon exists solely in the hands of the Lightning Wraiths. The Nivera Pattern Storm Talon is a far cry from the usual Storm Talon, redesigned to maximize aerodynamics while retaining the enormous firepower it held. Chapter Relics Many of the Chapter's Relics were items looted from the Space Hulk "Silent Blade" during the War of Nivera. Those who know of these relics' source outside of the Lightning Wraiths condemned the Chapter for either desecrating the dead with their looting or hoarding and tinkering archeotech. *''The Crown of the Old Kings'' - A relic dating to the Chapter's founding, the Crown of the Old Kings is a Mark IV helmet with a wrought-iron crown welded onto it. It has been said that the iron crown was made from the remains of the crowns belonging 9 kings who swore their fealty to the chapter during the colonization of its homeworld. These 9 kings were the only ones who accepted the Imperial Truth with open arms and were the ones who stood alongside their new masters while the world fell to a mass rebellion against the 'demons from the stars'. *''Desolation of Khan'' - When a planet's infestation of xenos or heresy has become too deep or too numerous, the Lightning Wraiths are forced to take extraordinary measures to preserve the safety of the Jatonis Sector. One such measure is to unleash an arsenal of weaponry that was considered so vile in the Great Crusades that those who used it had their honor tarnished forever. The Desolation of Khan is not one relic, but rather a set of five. More specifically, a set of Five Rad-Cannons and Jump Packs that belonged to a Legion Destroyer Squad. To unleash the Desolation of Khan is a last resort for the Chapter and only if Exterminatus is impossible to achieve. Veterans who volunteered to wield the deadly weapons would be dropped into a battle zone with auxiliary support. From the moment their boots touched the ground to their extraction or death, they would cleanse the land with radiation to deny the enemy any resource. *''Iakugo'' - A Morozhkan word meaning 'bewildering force', it is the weapon wielded by the Chapter Champion who would renounce their old name and replace it with the weapon's in order to become one with the relic as tradition demands it. The weapon is actually two Chogorian Warglaives with their handles cut short enough for a one-handed grip and pommels welded onto the bottoms that can interlock with each other. The relic twin-blade is a devastating weapon in the hands of the Iakugo as he becomes a whirlwind of ceramite and steel. *''Death Mask of the Khagan'' - This ancient artefact consists of a relic Mark IV helmet that incorporates an incredibly lifelike mask said have been modelled upon the features of the Khagan himself, created after his mysterious disappearance towards the end of the first century of M31, whilst in pursuit of a Drukari Archon into an Aeldari warp gate. Upon the Lightning Wraiths' inception, it was gifted to Khugol Khan, the first Preceptor of the Lightning Wraiths. This profound gift was graciously accepted by The Preceptor, and worn by him for centuries until he fell in battle. This archaic relic was created by the White Scars' finest artificers, it was forged from auramite, a mysterious material of unknown provenance but extraordinary resilience used to construct the customised battle-plate of the Adeptus Custodes, the bodyguard of the Emperor of Mankind. How this unique crafting material was obtained by the White Scars is unknown. After its construction it was layered in jet-black lacquer, making it's surface highly reflective. The mask radiates the Khagan's ferocity and anger at those who betrayed their oaths to the Emperor, emitting an aura of malice and barely restrained savagery that enemies find unnerving and often paralysed with fear, often breaking and fleeing from its hollow, vehement stare. Currently worn by the Iakugo - the Lightning Wraiths' Chapter Champion - the visage of the Death Mask of the Khagan seems to almost become invested with the ghostly life of the Warhawk's spirit. When its wearer emits a battle cry, the powerful vox emitters built into the helm does so also, often causing the morale of the foe to falter in face of the savage spirit of The Khagan made manifest. This ancient helm contains the pinnacle of augury sensors and prophesier readouts and in battle. It also has the unique ability to shroud it's wearer in a flickering halo of darkness that distorts their outline and confounds even the most sophisticated enemy sensors. When combined with the formidable martial talents of the Iakugo, the wearer seemingly becomes an avatar of The Khagan - a whirling dervish of death and destruction - cutting down his foes with savage glee. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours A battle brother hailing from the Lightning Wraiths is clad in dark bone-white armour with blood-red pauldron trims and a black backpack. Their right arm is painted in pure white from pauldron to finger in homage to their gene-sire. Companies are designated with red vein-like lines that are painted onto various body parts. Battle Company markings are painted on sections of the upper body; either on the arms, the cuirass, or the head. Each of the two reserve companies has their markings painted on one leg, from femur to ankle. As they are successors of the White Scars, they have adopted Squad Specialty and Squad Number markings. The Squad Number is marked on the left poleyn with White Scars symbology and the squad specialty markings are from that of the White Scars Legion. Kapitulants are distinguished by a black ring around the Squad Specialty Markings and Ensigns are distinguished by two black rings. Veterans of the First Company are set apart from their battle-brothers through a pitch-black helm and a black, tattered, hooded robe. Viceroys, who are chosen among the ranks of Veterans, are distinguished by a blood-red ring around the Squad Specialty Marking. The two Scout Companies do not have the honor of donning the Chapter badge as it represents the freedom the members of the company will have before they are thrust into a lifetime of servitude as a part of the Chapter's Reserve and Battle Companies. Those who wish to remain in the scout companies even after the implementation of the Black Carapace are given a pitch-black service stud above the right brow. The lack of Chapter Badge on a scout's armour is also because scouts are encouraged to paint their entire armour in camouflage patterns. To distinguish between scout companies, either a red handprint or a black one is painted on their faces and helmets for the 8th and 9th Pillar of Wisdom respectively. Chapter Badge The chapter's insignia is that of a five-pronged crown made of black iron over a field of bone-white. It is in the image of the Crown of the Old Kings, the Chapter's oldest and most revered relic. Scout Companies do not have the badge displayed on their armor as it believed that as hunters, they belong to nobody but themselves. Furthermore, because scouts are encouraged to wear camouflage and tasked with infiltration ops, the lack of a chapter badge would stir confusion and paranoia amongst the enemy as they wouldn't know which chapter would be attacking. Dark Prophets also do not have the badge on their armour, but for an entirely different reason. These marines have shamed their chapter, and as such, do not have the honor of calling themselves as Lightning Wraiths. Besides an honorable death, it is only through great deeds of courage and selflessness does a Dark Prophet regain the right to call himself a Lightning Wraith. Allies White Scars It is said that every Chapter of Jaghatai's lineage bears the Warhawk's stubborn refusal to be chained down by those who wish to control them and to live freely like the winds that dance across the Chogorian Plains. As such, Successors of the White Scars hold the belief that they are their own masters close to their hearts. The Lightning Wraiths are no exception to this, to a point. To them, their true masters are not the bureaucratic High Lords, but their Progenitors. This leads to a fanatical loyalty to their forefathers, to the point that they would send some of their best aspirants every 100 years to the White Scars as tribute. Hawk Lords The Hawk Lords are the only chapter outside of the White Scars has gained the favour and respect of the Lightning Wraiths. Their respect was gained through their superior aeronautical skill and immense experience in waging war through aerial superiority. The Chapter gives these Scions of Guilliman tributes out of gratitude whenever they accept one of the Lightning Wraiths' most gifted pilots for a secondment with the renowned Talon Wing. These tributes usually come in the form of promising aspirants, but there was a time that the Lightning Wraiths had offered a Nivera Pattern Storm Talon to the Hawk Lords. Enemies Alpha Legion The Alpha Legion is has garnered a form of spiteful respect from the Lightning Wraiths as they have been able to foresee many of the Chapter's tactics whenever the two come into contact with each other. Notable Quotes By the Lightning Wraiths About the Lightning Wraiths: Feel free to add your own Trivia *The Lightning Wraiths are based on the Brotherhood of Nod and the Global Liberation Army from the Command and Conquer games. Specifically, the factions' preferred combat doctrine with the exception of an extensive airforce. Gallery Lightning Wraiths_Iakugo Champion.png|LIghtning Wraiths Iakugo (Chapter Champion) with his twin-blade warglaive locked in its singular configuration. Note: This wearer has the honour of wearing the Death Mask of the Khagan. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:White Scars Successors Category:23rd Founding Category:Imperium